


Scattered Together

by Umi_No_Tenshi



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_No_Tenshi/pseuds/Umi_No_Tenshi
Summary: Cloud, Sora, and Roxas Strife are all starting their new life moving to Crown City, where things aren't exactly as they appear. As the twins Sora and Roxas start their senior year at Highwind High they find some familiar faces and encounter some new ones as well. Sora thought that he'd never see Riku again after he had moved from Destiny Island years ago. But why isn't Riku happy to see his old childhood friend? Roxas may be falling into the wrong crowd on his first day of school, or maybe falling into something else entirely with a redheaded stranger. Cloud starts his position at Insomnia Inc., and don't even get him started on his weird coworkers like that Leon guy. What'll happen when their cousin Prompto suddenly has to move in with them? When strange circumstances and weird coincidences keep on happening to the Strife brothers, things start to point back to the CEO's of the rival companies the seem to run Crown City like they're royalty or something.A modern day slice of life story turned urban fantasy with supernatural elements.(Teen rating may change as slow burn relationships develop)





	Scattered Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, and Namine are aged up to 18 years old.  
> Other characters have changed ages such as Cloud (24), Leon (27), Noctis (20), Prompto (20), Ignis (22), Gladio (23), and Axel (20).

The last box from the moving van was set down on the foyer floor with a final thunk. Cloud took the moment to bend and stretch his back until it gave a satisfying pop. He looked over at the couch placed at an angle at odds with the space around it. Lazing on the couch were his younger brothers, Sora and Roxas; both absorbed with their phones. Sure enough, they were playing the newest mobile game, Kings Knight. He could tell from the fanfare theme. Sore had lost that round against Roxas. Cloud gave them a tired glare, “You know, you guys could have actually moved the couch to the wall and not right in the middle of the damn living room…”

Cloud trailed off, he looked around at the scattered assortment of boxes with various labels. It seemed that in the rush to get everything off the truck, boxes labeled “Kitchen” had ended up in the living room, and others labeled “Cloud” had ended up outside the bathroom door. He wondered if some of that mix up hadn’t been entirely unintentional by his brothers.

Cloud sighed and pinched at the bridge of his nose, the twins hadn’t even looked up when he had spoken.

“I’m going to make sure the movers didn’t scratch up Fenrir. After that lets order some takeout or something.”

Sora’s head perked up at the mention of food. “Let’s get something from the Crow’s Nest!”

“You’ll get fat if you have too much fast food,” Roxas deadpanned.

“I’m a growing boy, I need to eat!”

“You’re eighteen, Sora. How much more are you gonna grow?”

Cloud left the two to snark at each other as he went outside to their small attached garage. He looked across the street and saw three kid playing.

The neighborhood seemed nice enough when they had first looked into moving into the suburbs near Crown City; that sight just solidified to Cloud that just maybe he had made the right choice for himself and his brothers. Damn, he was glad to finally be out of the foster care system. He was technically the legal guardian of Sora and Roxas now. That meant there was going to be a lot of changes. Especially his responsibility finding a well-paying job that would support their rent, while also allowing him to take some college courses at the local university. He just hoped that there were no unexpected surprises waiting for them. The two bedroom one bathroom house was pricey enough without any complications or renovations.

Cloud felt the twinge of an anxiety induced migraine coming, but as he ran his hand over the cool, smooth metal of his motorcycle, the anxiety eased.

They were the Strife brothers, they always stuck by each other no matter what. That was one thing that wouldn’t change.

Cloud was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of bickering reaching the front door. “Cloud!” Sora whined as Roxas got him into a headlock.

He chuckled, that was another thing that probably wouldn’t change. Sora was the elder twin by about two minutes, but sometimes acted a little immature for his age, which Roxas teased him mercilessly for. Then the twins noticed the three children across the street who had paused in their play because of the ruckus.

Cloud watched as Sora wiggled his way out of Roxas’ hold and introduced himself. The kids quickly warmed to Sora’s cheerful demeanor and introduced themselves as well.

“I’m Talcott!” said one of the boys and then nodded to his friends in turn, “This is Marlene and Denzel.”

Sora’s grin was infectious, “What kind of game were you playing earlier?”

“Oh, we were just playing pretend.”

“Yeah!” Marlene chimed in, “We were playing Moogles and Chocobos!”

“I’m the Cactuar!” Talcott struck a pose.

“You’re always the Cactuar…” Denzel said with a roll of his eyes.

“Because they’re the coolest!”

“Nuh-uh, Chocobos are!”

Sora jumped in before the bickering could continue, “Ooh, I love that show! I watch it all the time.”

“…Aren’t you a little old to be watching kid’s shows?”

Sora slumped at Marlene’s comment while Roxas was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

“Talcott Hester! Are you and your friends bothering our new neighbors?”

The voice that had suddenly called out came from an elderly man standing in the threshold of his home. He walked toward the group with a bit of a hobbled step but smiled apologetically at the Strife family.

“I’m sorry if my grandson was being rude,” he placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and turned to the other two kids. “Marlene Wallace, you better get home before your father worries. You too, Denzel.”

The group looked a little abashed for a moment but then Talcott gave a grin, “Oh! Grandpa, since it’s almost dinner, and Sora and them are new; can we have them over? Please?”

Jared blinked for a moment but then gave a gruff chuckle, “I don’t see why not…” He looked over at Cloud, “If it’s alright with them we have some leftovers a friend of mine made the other night.”

“Well, we don’t really want to impose. We were going to order takeout anyway.” Cloud tried to demure.

“Nonsense! Ignis’ cooking is best around. Please, let us welcome you to the neighborhood.”

Cloud looked over at Roxas and Sora who both seemed pretty pleased at the idea of a good meal. They were all still tired from helping the movers, and there was still so much more to unpacked from the boxes…

“Well…ah, alright.”

“Yeah! Food!” Sora gave a big cheer, which sent the two kids home laughing and promising to see Talcott soon.

It wasn’t long after that Cloud, Sora, and Roxas were sitting at the Hester’s dinner table eating the best meal they’d had in a while, leftover or otherwise.

“This is really good,” Roxas admitted. He even surprised Cloud by being polite enough to not take out his phone and play Kings Knight at the table like he usually did.

“Yeah! We have to repay you for this!” Sora said around a mouthful.

Jared smiled, “Perish the thought. There aren’t many young families in this neighborhood yet and I’m glad that Talcott will now have some boys to look up to.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are the schools like here?” Cloud was curious.

Talcott interrupted before the old man could reply, “I can’t wait till I grow up and go to Highwind Highschool! I’m only in first grade now, but they have a lot of really cool stuff and even a pool!”

His grandfather chuckled, “That’s right, it’s a very good school…”

“…But?” Cloud prodded, noticing a far off look in the man’s face.

“Hm? Oh, nothing,” he gave a wry smile.

The silenced stretched for a moment before Sora mentioned, “Well, Roxas and I will be starting at Highwind on Monday, and Cloud has a big interview with that Insomnia company.”

Cloud grimaced, “Yeah, and I still have no idea what I’m going to wear…”

“You’re in luck!” Jared interjected with a single clap of his hands, “I happen to have connections with Insomnia and maybe an old suit lying around.”

Later, Cloud found himself in front of a mirror wearing the aforementioned suit. It was a simple slate grey and little tight across his chest and shoulders, but he really couldn’t complain.

Jared looked at him thoughtfully as he continued to rummage through a few drawers, “You know, that belonged to my son, Talcott’s father.” Cloud was about to object that this was all too much, but the old man waved him off. They could hear Sora, Roxas, and Talcott conversing in the next room over, something again about that Moogle television show.

“Since Talcott’s parents passed away a while back, he hadn’t really opened up to anyone until he became friends with Denzel and Marlene. I’m sure you know what kind of hardship that’s like…”

Cloud thought back to when he and his brothers were younger after their mom passed away from illness and their father had never been in the picture. The amount of foster homes they had passed through was dizzying and remembering how much he had to fight to keep his family together made Cloud’s heart hurt.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Jared placed a tie around his neck and began a simple knot. “There we go,” he said, “Perfectly presentable for an Insomnia employee.”

Cloud looked back into the mirror, the tie was a shade of blue that matched his eyes.

Jared looked distant again when Cloud saw his reflection in the mirror behind him.

“Make sure you’re careful in Crown City. Things might not always be as they seem…” the man muttered soft enough that Cloud wasn’t quite sure if he was supposed to hear it. The family had been extraordinarily generous to them so far, so he didn’t want to push with questioning the ominous advice.

As the Strife brothers returned home, they stumbled their way in the dim light over boxes to their rooms. The beds had been made simply with sheets and none of them wanted to rummage through the boxes further, so they went to bed. Well, Cloud went to bed quickly with anxious thoughts of work interviews and college swirling in his head. Roxas an Sora argued over who got which bed in their shared room for about half an hour before they finally decided to play it over the winner of Kings Knight.

Monday was only a few days away, and little did they know what they would all soon discover together about Crown City.


End file.
